


Fate and Death (Reapertale one-shot)

by orphan_account



Category: Reapertale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s), Other, She's kind of named though, Sorry I don't know what this is, Suicide, good ending, not really a reader x sans but oc could be interpreted as a reader, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I haven't seen a lot of reapertale around so I thought I'd write my own one-shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen a lot of reapertale around so I thought I'd write my own one-shot

Toriel, the goddess of new life and motherly love. She was the one who brought the new souls to the mortal world, and did her damn best to make sure Sans wouldn’t have to reap the innocent ones. She had resented him, hated him for reaping Toriel, the goddess of new life and motherly love. She was the one who brought the new souls to the mortal world, and did her damn best to make sure Sans wouldn’t have to reap the innocent ones. She had resented him, hated him for reaping the children she had intended for to grow up. But she had eventually forgiven him when she realized he didn’t have a say in who died or lived. He was just doing the job he’d been given. 

She still kept her distance from him, they all did. And Sans understood. He would too, if he were them. He was a god of death, just like his younger brother. But even though they had a similar job, Papyrus had always been the most favorable of the two brothers. Because Papyrus stood for a peaceful death. The kind when you pass on in your dreams or surrounded by loved ones.

Sans on the other hand stood for a violent, abrupt death. Freak accidents, illnesses, murders and such. 

He’d grown tired of collecting souls long ago. Of seeing people die from pain too great to handle. It messed you up. Made you wonder if life was really worth it in the first place.

He wondered if Papyrus ever felt like that. But his younger brother had only ever seen the quiet acceptance in peoples eyes as he carried their souls to the other side. And as much as Sans envied Papyrus, he wouldn’t have it the other way around. It would ruin him. And Papyrus’ good spirit was the only thing that kept Sans going. So he sucked it up, made his awful yet genius puns and grinned like the skeleton he was. 

Everything carried on like it used to. Sans watched people die, he took their souls and then he was off. But then something happened that broke Sans’ routine. 

He was standing to the side of a road in some big city somewhere, he didn’t really care to notice where in the world he was anymore, when he saw the soul he was meant to collect. It was a dark purple and belonged to a young woman, 25 at most, hurrying down the sidewalk with a phone stuck between her ear and shoulder.

That was normal, he’d seen many people die because of a lack of attention. What wasn’t normal was the other young woman on the other side of the road. It was the middle of October yet this woman stood there barefoot and in a thin, white dress. Her gaze was locked on the woman talking to her phone and despite sticking out as much as she did, no one payed her any attention. 

Sans felt torn. He wanted to take a closer look at this mysterious woman but he had a soul to collect. Rather soon, too. His target, god he hated that term, was looking to cross the road, the decision that would eventually kill her. He started walking towards her while looking back at the barefoot woman, but she wasn’t there anymore. 

He heard a yell, then tires screeching and a crash. He looked back and saw his target laying unharmed at the side of the road, the car that should’ve killed her had crashed into a lamppost. But he knew the driver hadn’t been too injured.

This was wrong. This, was not what should have happened. That car should have killed her. That’s why he was here. But she wasn’t dead. She wasn’t even injured, apart from a few scrapes along her arm she was fine. 

’’She didn’t deserve to die’’. The voice came from behind him. He spun around and saw the barefoot woman from before. She was looking at him with a serious expression. Not frightened or weary like he would have expected. Just, calm and firm.

’’most people don’t ’’, he answered, ’’but they die anyway’’. He watched her for a second and then said, ’’so, you’re the one who did this? who saved her? well kid, i’m sorry to be such a mood killer but you cant go mixing with this kind of stuff. she was meant to die today’’

To his delight she snorted at the bad pun. ’’good one’’, her expression turned serious again. ’’But you’re wrong. She wasn’t meant to die, I couldn’t allow it’’

’’what gives you the right to say who dies and who lives?’’. This was getting annoying, he had a job to do. A job he hated, but a job non the less.

’’The same one that gives you the right to take their souls’’

’’buddy, pal, that’s my job. i didn’t choose it’’

She just smiled, ’’I know’’ she said, ’’Our jobs are similar, only I have a bit more freedom in what I do’’, she looked at her wrist and only now did he notice the simple watch there. ’’I should be on my way now. I’ll see you around, although probably not for another hundred years or so’’

And just like that, she was gone and he was alone, surrounded by people who didn’t know death was among them.

That was the first time he met her, and all the questions he had wanted to ask had been unanswered. He found himself longing to meet her again. To talk to her. And he hoped the years would go by quickly. As he waited and hoped that she would come and save someone from him. And although he didn't have to wait very long to meet her again. That was not what happened. 

Whenever Sans teleported to a new location to collect a soul, the first thing he noticed was his surroundings. And as he looked around the room he had appeared in, he couldn’t help but feel like it was such a typical place for death. It was a small room. With blinds shut tight over the window, cutting the light from the outside world off. It was empty but for a few things.

There was the human on the floor, scurridly writing in a small notebook. The gun laying beside him, loaded and safety off. And then there was her. Standing in the corner looking grim.

He guessed the human was in the middle of his suicide letter. And although he was writing with an impressive amount of speed, he didn’t look like he was close to finishing. So Sans ignored him and walked over to her. Only when he was directly infront of her, waving his hand did she notice him. She looked up and her eyes looked strangely empty.

’’hey’’, he greeted. And immediately regretted the casual phrase. She did not answer him. She just shifted her gaze back to the man on the floor as she stayed silent. 

After a few minutes she spoke, ’’I’m not going to stop you from collecting his soul’’. Her voice was small and strained. 

’’why not?’’, he wondered. 

’’I can’t’’, she simply answered. 

Another silence filled the room. ’’I suppose you know who I am by now’’, she said after a while. 

’’actually’’, he said a bit embarrassed,’’ i um, don’t. i couldn't figure it out. i’ve been thinking about it a lot though’’.

She smiled a bit at that. ’’I’m Fate’’, she said. 

’’you’re what now?’’

’’I’m Fate. That’s my job. I decide peoples’ fates’’

Sans was baffled. He didn’t know who he had expected her to be but this wasn't it. Although it did explain how she could have saved that woman. What it didn’t explain was why she wasn’t trying to save the man in the room. ’’then why don’t you save him’’, he asked, pointing at the man in question.

’’I want to’’-she said, taking a deep breath-’’But I can’t. See I’ve only got a few number of times that I can help or affect a person. Some people I’m allowed to help more then others. Don’t ask me why because I honestly do not know. The woman I saved when we last met, that was the fifth time I personally helped her. She’s only got seven times, and the next is reserved for meeting her future wife. So she’s really only got one chance left. And I usually save someones last chance to make sure they don’t die or they die in a nice way. But him’’- she pointed at the man who had now begun sobbing quietly- ’’ He doesn’t have any chances left. He had four and I’ve used them all. I could have planned it better. I can’t see into the future as well as you might think, but I should have been able to predict this. The only way he’s walking away from this is if he choose to.’’

’’then why are you still here?’’

’’It’s my fault. It’s my fault so I should be here. To remind myself of what I need to do. To make sure I don’t make the same mistake again.’’

Sans didn’t know what to say or do. He didn’t want her to blame herself for this mans suicide. A lot of humans committed suicide and to Sans it was normal. But he understood why she wanted to be here. How noble of her, he thought. Still, he didn’t’ want her to witness this.

’’i don’t think you should be here. its not pretty and there’s no reason to torture yourself with stuff like this’’

She was just about to answer when they heard shuffling behind them. They turned around and saw the man reach for the gun, still sobbing quietly. He raised his arm and stared straight ahead as he put it in his mouth. Then he closed his eyes and took a shaky breath before pulling the trigger.

Two things happened. The man jerked back as his blood and brain substance sprayed the wall behind him. And Fate threw herself at Sans, hiding her face in the hood of his cloak. She was shaking and sobbing violently as Sans wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her closer and whispering comforts in her ear. And as her breathing gradually began to slow down again. Sans watched the red liquid on the wall start to drip down. And it was as if he actually truly realized what had happened. For the first time in many thousand years he actually felt sorry for a human, for all humans he had reaped. That man had had a life before him. A life he should have been allowed to live and enjoy. And he understood Fate’s misery and self blame. 

He slowly removed his arms from around her. Then he walked over to the man and pulled his soul from his chest.

Reaping souls is a simple process. All Sans had to do was take it back to their godly world and shatter the soul above the river that flowed through it. Toriel would then create new life by taking a few drops of water from that river. Making everything go around in a circle of life and death. 

It was something he usually did alone. But as he cupped the small and dull soul in his hands, he couldn’t help but look back at Fate. She was busy drying her tears and ignoring the corpse on the floor. And he thought maybe it would be good for her to come with him.

’’do you know what happens to their souls after they die?’’

She sniffled and ran a hand over her nose. ’’No I don’t’’, she said. Her voice was hoarse.

’’wanna come with me and see?’’, he asked. She thought for a moment and then agreed, stepping forward and placing her hands on his arm. He grinned at her, and then closed his eyes as the room slipped away and turned into a beautiful garden. 

Fate looked around at the trees and flowers surrounding her and Death. They were beautiful and comforting, and she was already feeling better. She watched as Death walked to the river bank and slowly lowered his hands. He lowered them until they were right above the surface of the water. Then the small heart shattered, pieces falling in and sinking to the bottom of the river. Fate gasped and rushed over. Looking down into the river she couldn’t see anything other than the bottom. She looked up again to find death grinning at her. She really didn’t understand what he found so amusing in the situation. She was just about to call him out on it when he pointed to the other side of the river. 

A lady who resembled a goat was kneeling next to the water. She had gleaming white fur that looked soft to the touch. Her eyes were a mixture between red and brown and her long ears were accompanied by two small horns on either side of her head. She looked motherly like and Fate felt drawn to her. She watched as the woman took a simple silver cup and scooper up some water. She then poured it into one of her paws, except it wasn't really water anymore, it looked like some form of putty. Then the woman began molding the strange substance into a small heart like shape. A soul, Fate realized. When the soul looked done she stood up and blew onto it, making it flare up a bright green. She pulled the soul closer as if she was trying to protect it, then she turned around and walked trough an archway into another part of the garden. 

Fate stood in awe for a few seconds. Then she turned to death, who was looking rather smug. 

’’That was Life, wasn’t it?’’, she asked looking over to the archway again. Death nodded and said, ’’that’s toriel’’.

Fate snapped her gaze back. ’’What, her name isn’t Life?’’, she asked feeling confused.

’’no, its toriel. my name isn't ’death’ either, you know’’, he said looking at her funnily.

’’It’s not?’’

’’no, it’s sans’’, he said smiling. ’’is your name fate?’’

Fate looked out over the garden. ’’I- yes it is. I’ve been chosen as the goddess of peoples’ fates and I just sort of assumed that would be my name’’. Sans let out a short laugh. She turned her head back to him and gave him a playful glare. When he was done snorting he looked up at her, and only now did she notice that she was indeed a couple inches taller than him. ’’well maybe’’, he started, looking as if he was contemplating something. ’’maybe you’re ’’just fate’’ because theres only one of you. i have a brother, papyrus and he’s a god of death too, along with others that I’m not as familiar with. toriel has her x lover asgore and he’s a god of life too. everyone with a name here isn't the only god or goddess of something. you might be ’’just fate’’ because you're special, kid’’.

Fate pondered this for a moment and then smiled wide. ’’Yeah that might be it’’, she stayed quiet and then continued,’’I haven’t actually met that many of the other gods. Do you know them all?’’

’’i know most of them but they prefer my brother’’

Fate looked at him with her brows furrowed. ’’Why’s that?’’, she asked.

’’no one really likes a god of death. to them i’m against everything they stand for’’

’’That doesn’t make any sense. You didn't choose your job. And even if you did, life cannot continue on forever. People need to die, that’s how new people get a chance to live’’

’’yeah but that’s why they prefer my brother. he stands for a peaceful death but i’’ -he paused and focused his gaze on a flower on the ground- ’’my job is to collect souls from violent deaths, accidents and stuff. they don’t like that and they tend to avoid me ’cause of it’’.

Fate stayed quiet for a while and then looked him in the eye sockets. ’’That’s stupid. It’s not like you chose to be the god of death. And the things you've seen…’’ she trailed off. ’’They should be there for you. Don’t they know what a good person you are? Your brother must’’

Sans felt the blush creep onto his face and looked down further to hide it. ’’Paps sees the good in everyone’’.

’’He seems like a good brother’’, she smiled. Then she turned around and took a few steps. ’’You know I’ve never been here before’’- she said looking around - ’’Do you live somewhere around here?’’.

He followed her as she walked along the garden. ’’yeah I live away from the castle in a place called snowdin, what about you?’’

She looked over to him and smiled sadly. ’’I don’t really have a home, I’m afraid. I never stop working’’. Suddenly her eyes widened and she reached for her watch. ’’Oh no’’, she she breathed. She rushed over to his side and took his hands and all Sans could think about was how warm her hands was and how long it had been since someone held his hands. ’’I have to go, right now. I’m sorry but there’s a girl in Belgium with cancer and I have to change the results. And then there’s this old man in Florida and I need to make sure he takes the wrong exit driving home from work or else he’ll end up in a car crash. And a guy in Norway is about to miss his first boyfriend. And-’’

’’okay okay i get it, you’re a busy lady. geez all this talk about work is making me bone tired’’, he joked. He squeezed her hands a bit to calm her down and it seemed to work. ’’i’ll give you a lift’’, he offered. ’’where to first m’lady?’’

’’Let’s do the girl in Belgium, she’s in a hospital waiting for her test results’’

He knew where she meant and teleported them both there. He had a soul to reap as well, an old lady a couple rooms over. He said his goodbye to Fate and slunk into the old woman’s room. She was all alone, not even a nurse to keep her company. It was in moments like these when Sans wished he could make himself known. That he could sit down and take her hand to offer her some comfort. But even though he really wanted to, he couldn’t. So instead he just walked up to her and took her fragile soul as gently as he could. Then he turned around and walked out in time to hear the flat beep of her heart rate monitor. 

Fate met him again outside the room. She didn’t say anything. She just took his hand and led him through the corridor and to another part of the hospital. She stopped in a room with a small girl lying in bed. She looked beat and tired but he could see her soul and it shone a bright orange. Good, he thought, she’ll need bravery. A doctor walked in holding a lot of documents. He stood at the foot of her bed and talked to her and her parents and Sans didn’t understand half of the medical terms. One of the parents asked something and the doctor smiled as he answered. Then the parents flew up and a huge smile broke out on the girl’s face. They were all crying and hugging and they looked so happy and relieved. 

’’This is what I’m meant to do’’, Fate said quietly. And Sans understood how much the other man’s suicide had bothered her. But even though her entire job circled around the purpose of saving people from dying and making their lives better, she didn’t despise him for killing them. Because she knew that he didn’t write the rules. The other gods who gave life and hope could never understand how much it hurt to do what he did. Fate understood, because she was constantly limited by the rules. Trying to decide who lived and died. They were both haunted by the downside of life, the tragic deaths and the reminder that you cannot save everybody, because then not everybody gets a chance to be saved. And never in his life had Sans felt so understood as he did then. Holding Fate’s hand and looking at a girl who would now live. Because now he knew that they all had a chance, that every person he reaped had gotten help in one way or the other. 

He felt like maybe, life wasn’t so cruel after all.

  
  



End file.
